


Chocolate and Pickled Gherkins

by pushkin666



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnancy brings on the strangest cravings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate and Pickled Gherkins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



Merlin stared as Arthur stuffed the chocolates into his mouth and began to suck them, emitting sounds that were, quite frankly, making Merlin very uncomfortable in his trousers.

"You'll get fat if you keep eating chocolate like that." he said.

Arthur scowled. "I'm already fat. And why's that? Oh yes - it's because you knocked me up. And..." he continued, pouting at Merlin. "I'm out of pickled gherkins. Go buy me some."

Merlin sighed and got up. Four months he reminded himself. Only four more months and Arthur would stop being a demanding, whining brat. He laughed. Who was he kidding?


End file.
